1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fire suppression, and particularly to an automatic fire extinguishing system for installation within a building structure or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chance of fire within a building or other structure, while generally remote, is nonetheless sufficiently serious to warrant the provision of some sort of fire extinguishing device or system within the structure. Such a fire extinguishing device or system is often required in many structures, in accordance with various building codes and standards.
Such fire extinguishing devices and systems may generally be divided into two broad types, i.e., permanently installed systems such as overhead water sprinkler systems, and portable devices such as hand-held fire extinguishers. Such permanently installed systems usually rely upon a fixed network of pipes containing water under pressure (in a “wet pipe”) type system), with a series of individual fixed sprinkler heads extending from the pipes. Heat from a fire will melt a fusible link or shatter a glass tube at the sprinkler head(s), thereby allowing water to flow from the pipe system. Portable devices of course rely upon the intervention of a human operator to transport the extinguisher to the site of the fire.
In addition to the devices and systems noted above, a relatively small number of automated portable or mobile extinguishing devices and systems have been developed in the past. An example of such is found in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-7380 published on Jan. 18, 2007 to Ind. Tech, Res. Inst. This reference describes (according to the drawings, English abstract, and machine generated translation) a mobile fire extinguishing module that travels along the sides of a vehicle tunnel. There is a plurality of sensors installed in the tunnel, with the sensors being monitored in turn from a remote location. A water supply line extends the length of the tunnel, with the fire extinguishing module drawing water from the supply line at whichever point the module may be located.
Thus, an automatic fire extinguishing system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.